


在家待久了会长猫

by MonaF1230



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 佑灰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaF1230/pseuds/MonaF1230
Kudos: 6





	在家待久了会长猫

全圆佑又一次被文俊辉喵喵叫的闹钟吵醒，翻了个身仰面朝天正好对上文大漂亮俯过来的一张漂亮脸蛋。  
文俊辉舔了舔全圆佑的鼻尖，拽着手臂就往上拖。  
“快点起来啦圆圆，你都三天没出过门了。”  
昨夜刚因为打游戏熬到三点的脑子还是一片混沌，全圆佑扣住对方细长手指压倒床上，跨起一只腿搭在大猫咪腰上亲了亲脸蛋，示意他闭嘴别吵。  
“圆圆，圆圆，圆圆，圆……”  
似乎没有消停的打算，全圆佑衔住文俊辉嘴唇啃了两口，顺便往里搅了搅舌头。  
“你没刷牙不要亲我！”文俊辉恨恨地呲起牙揪着全圆佑耳朵。  
这下全圆佑全醒了，侧身看着大猫咪闹红的脸颊，往头顶揉了一把毛。  
文俊辉气急败坏地把腿从腰上拿开，下一步把被子也掀了个精光，全圆佑只穿了短裤的两条腿暴露在空气中打了个寒颤。文俊辉弯着大眼睛高兴得要死，嘴里还絮叨着全圆佑你叫我一声哥我就放过你。  
全圆佑眯起眼睛乖乖叫了声哥，倒是让文俊辉吃了一惊，但下一秒他爬起身把文俊辉拉回床上，一边扒着对方裤子一边念叨着：“哥，你得叫我老公才行。”  
裤子很快就褪到了脚踝，文俊辉挣扎着把全圆佑本来就歪七扭八的睡衣纽扣弄得半敞，看着不爽索性就把其他扣子也用嘴咬开，绸面的衣服整得皱皱巴巴，一股脑被脱到肩膀。  
全圆佑感受到怀里小屁孩的不满，脱了衣服就咬起耳垂来，舌尖包裹住对方肉感的耳垂反复吮吸，耳洞的位置凸起一小块惹得他心痒痒。  
坏家伙全圆佑自然知道怎么样激怒他已经气鼓鼓的猫，手指按上文俊辉胯间那块已经胀得鼓鼓的地方，打着圈抚摸却不伸进布料。文俊辉气得急了就咬他锁骨，直到留下两排牙印才把平角短裤脱下。  
身下的阴茎早就渴望着解放，全圆佑温热手掌把整个笼在其中上下套弄起来。怎么说呢，全圆佑在床上就是很坏，文俊辉暗暗想。身下的铃口被全圆佑指尖来回拨弄渗出湿乎乎的润滑体液，对方似乎还不过瘾，偏要堵住小口不让液体流出，弄得文俊辉脑子晕晕就差给他一拳。  
全圆佑倒是闹够了，晃晃快气的背过去的猫猫可怜巴巴地指着自己身下早已挺立的性器。文俊辉瞪了他一眼弯下身，舌尖先碰上柱头，熟悉的腥膻味道钻进鼻子。舔了舔还不够湿润的柱身，文俊辉吐出两口唾液混在黏糊的分泌液里，手指圈成环套在柱体上来回抽动。看它完全直立了，就整个吞进嘴里用舌头来回做着按摩，把皱成一片的褶皱慢慢铺平开来。吸着吸着就想起全圆佑的恶劣行径，忍不住用门牙轻轻地咬了一口，脑袋顶上传来抽气声。  
被中伤的全圆佑蹂躏起半俯着身子的文俊辉的臀肉，捏着马杀鸡一般的手法在白嫩肉体上留下淡红印记。  
三天没做就要从一根手指开始了，全圆佑啧啧地摇起头，倒也不忘让文俊辉从床头柜里选一瓶喜欢的润滑液。青梅味道的液体滴在指尖，送进甬道的时候空气里弥漫着酸甜的气息。全圆佑一边抽插着手指一边抱怨这个味道怎么这么奇妙，对上文俊辉一记眼刀就乖乖闭了嘴。  
等到三根手指开拓完地方，文俊辉抬起屁股让全圆佑慢慢进入。柱头一点点插进后穴，全圆佑扶上文俊辉纤细的腰，把柱身也送了进去。文俊辉边承受边细细地叫，就像猫咪被薅了毛。全圆佑动的很急切，碾过充分湿润的肠壁，逼出一波又一波粘腻肠液，顺着穴口滴滴答答地掉在床单上。文俊辉喘着气叫他注意点别搞太脏，理所当然没被坏家伙全圆佑听进去，还加紧了腰上的力度，把十个手指印留在文俊辉腰的两侧。  
全圆佑用力碾压身下人熟悉的敏感点，听着文俊辉一声高过一声的呻吟心满意足地加大了力度，柔软肠壁紧紧吸住进入体内的性器，扩张的时候有种劈开烦恼的快感。  
文俊辉叫累了开始舔食全圆佑的细长手指，从顶到底用舌头认真伺候了一番，唾液从齿缝流出来落在手掌，牙齿细细啃着他的指甲尖尖。  
还以为全圆佑停下就是要结束了，文俊辉伸了个懒腰准备脱身，没想到男人搂着自己的腰掉了个个儿，体内的东西转了一圈碾得舒服又刺人。面对面的姿势让文俊辉很想凑上去亲亲全圆佑的红红鼻尖，可双手被压在两边使不上力气。  
“圆圆，让我亲亲嘛。”  
全圆佑笑着松开手，往前一顶顺便搂住文俊辉的腰把他半抱着坐起来。文俊辉伸长脖子叭了一口全圆佑暖暖的脸颊，下身也不忘动着寻找快感。  
文俊辉在全圆佑腿上坐起，囊袋撞在大腿根扑哧扑哧响。文俊辉扒着全圆佑肩膀絮絮叨叨地讲起别墅区的新鲜事情，话还没讲完就被堵在嘴里，热气氤氲在口腔里散开。文俊辉偏开头嘴上说着不要臭圆圆亲嘴巴，身体却又靠上去把舌尖送进全圆佑嘴里。  
气喘吁吁地结束战斗，全圆佑瘫在床上动不了，文俊辉从床头柜拉过卫生湿巾擦干身子穿上衣服，又给懒得要死的全圆佑同学把一塌糊涂的下身清理得干干净净，往肚子搭上厚厚棉被，自己蜷在他身边搂紧腰。  
全圆佑一觉醒来已经是下午了，阳光晒在纯白棉被上晕开黄色光圈。  
“俊呐。”全圆佑伸开手去摸枕边人却摸了个空。抬起头往身边看去，灰白色小猫窝在枕头上打着哈欠，小牙尖尖露在空气里。  
“俊？”全圆佑傻了眼，使劲敲了敲自己的脑壳。  
“圆圆醒啦，”文俊辉端着热牛奶坐到床边，“这是小圆，昨天领养回家还没来得及告诉你。”  
“我还以为…”全圆佑搔了搔头。  
“以为啥啊。”文俊辉瞪着纯真猫眼望他。  
“以为你生了小猫。”全圆佑附在耳边不要脸地说。


End file.
